The truth behind The Mandela Effect
Everything that people think they know about the Mandela effect is incorrect. Even the name "Mandela effect" was a term coined by an online blogger. This phenomenon has been occurring for years, only Most dismissed It as a fluke, the most severe cases were perceived to be a mental illness... Suddenly, it's given a name and overnight that very same concept devolves into a disreputable meme.... An online joke associated with paranormal fanatics. The people I worked for call themselves the Greyleaf consortium. It's an anonymous gathering, consisting of the top scientists in their respective fields as well as a cabal made up of extremely wealthy men and women. They've been around for decades, and as far as the public knows... Greyleaf doesn't exist. Their purpose was to facilitate a creative outlet for some of the smartest people in the world. Freedom to develop their ideas without the meddlesome aspects of political bureaucracy and limited funding. With the consortium, money would never be an object. The trade off being that any creation of significant merit could be auctioned off and sold to the highest bidder. The influence of the consortium stretches all the way to Washington, and while not directly associated with our government, they have secured a great portion of their independence from R&D that they've provided to the U.S military. While our elected officials were busy looking the other way, The consortium would be able to delve into questionable avenues with very little government oversight... They were exploring aspects of the scientific that others veered away from. It was during this exploration that they discovered a revelation that would change everything for years to come. Traditionally we've always viewed consciousness as a singular occurrence. “I think therefore I am... Even what we viewed as the Jungian archetype was considered more metaphor than anything else. In 1981, scientists within the consortium found the “Self” to be just the tip of the iceberg... Below our top layer of individuality, they found a collective unconsciousness. They found that we were tethered to a living, breathing hive consciousness. An interconnected series of threads outside the realm of our perception... Imagine your mind as a house. Everything that happens within said house is solely dependent on your own will. Your choices and decisions are all generated within the confines of this house. Now imagine that you stepped outside of your house. Imagine that you walked up the street, only to find another house, and another, and another. Only these houses contained the living consciousness of others. Think about all the various connections that these houses have to each other, the streets that link the neighborhoods, the neighborhoods that link the cities... The cities that link the states, and so on and so fourth.. Since the beginning of our existence as a species, there have been ideas, concepts, ideologies that humans have adopted, with no ability to discern how such knowledge could be shared by those separated by these massive, geographical gaps. Yet Our myths, legends, all of these archetypes were somehow transferred over the course of human history. For years, the notion of psychic activity, telekineses, precognition, things teetering at the far edges of fringe science... The “Para” would soon be removed from the “Normal” as all of these murky concepts could suddenly be explained. Everything in our universe is made of energy. Atoms are made up of vortices of energy... Vibrations, constantly spinning.... These scientists found that our minds are generating the same, subatomic frequency... And just like a radio station, they theorized the possibility of tuning into this frequency. In the mid-eighties, the consortium began work on "The Fork" A massive, machine that would act as the world largest antenna, specifically made to synch with the frequency. Nearly ten miles in diameter and Constructed entirely underground, Right in our own backyard. The entire thing was done under the false pretenses that the finished product would be a Texas-based supercollider. Nearly fourteen miles of underground tunnels and the instructor had been developed before congress pulled the plug on the whole thing... All of that was just a dog and pony show. While the public saw an abandoned underground expanse, the consortium used this secrecy to build their machine as well as a concealed facility that operated under the code name Foxhole. I was approached in the summer of 2004. I’m what many would call a prodigy. I finished high school at the age of fourteen, at nineteen, I graduated college with A.S Degrees in applied science and computer technology. Initially, I knew nothing other than the fact that I was being paid more money than I knew what to do with. I wasn't the only one.... They recruited twelve others. These were individuals from all around the world, all of them experts in developmental software and programming. The project was called "Jabberwocky" Jabberwocky was created to interface with the fork. They had just washed up on a strange land, and like many other discoverers, they wanted to explore this new world in its entirety. They wanted to map the collective unconscious. The fork only allowed them to monitor the frequency. In a way, It was equivalent to listening in on white noise. Sound only allows for so much. It was theorized that if we could map the collective, we could use it to isolate patterns in groups as well as individuals, to in a way predict the outcome of certain events based on previously developed algorithms. While I did assist in the mapping process, the purpose of my team was to develop the operating system for jabberwocky. We were banging our heads for months, and then, just out of nowhere we figured it out... We figured her out. The operating system, Alice... At least that's what I called her. Fully autonomous, self-correcting... Alice was light years ahead of anything that we could have individually imagined. As I said before, the main job of jabberwocky was to map the network, exabytes of information translated and organized. This information would serve as the building blocks for a digital representation of the collective U. The infinite complexity, this network would be compartmentalized into a digital matrix consisting mainly of code. Six months into the project through sheer accident, we discovered an irregular causality within our digital construct of the frequency. An insignificant glitch the code began to manifest results outside of its digital parameters. Based on our own interactions with the network interface, we were causing things to happen in the real world... Events generated by sudden irregularities in people’s behavior. The first few events we dismissed as flukes, but it soon became apparent that we were somehow affecting the physical reality around us. I don’t know how we did it... I still don’t know how we did it. The interface was only supposed to represent the data we were accumulating from the frequency. It was always The digital avatar of something much larger. I’ve always considered myself a person of science, but we tapped into something... Something that transcended our simple understanding of what we believe to be the three-dimensional reality. As baffling as this anomaly proved to be, our curiosity quickly overtook our confusion. Naturally, we ran tests... endless tests ... We couldn't decide if we were kids on Christmas morning or scared shitless... We found that through precise manipulation of the code, we could literally affect the perception of a living person the same way one would make adjustments to a computer generated character within a piece of software. This discovery would be unparalleled with anything that had come before it. In the early stages, we would only experiment on the individual person. Altering their ideas of basic things like the color of objects, lyrics to a song... etc. All of these tests were successful, leaving the subjects with no real lasting symptoms. This involved clipping sections of code, These clippings consisted of memory fragments. Images, words, all taken from other people only to be reattached to a preexisting thread of code. I could compare the process to open heart surgery, and like a surgeon, we treated the whole interaction with a life or death certainty. Damage To the outlying code could have resulted in a catastrophic chain of events within the construct. Events that we had no real metric for due to the fact that every person in the world was connected to this interface ourselves included. This began to open countless doors for us... frightening new possibilities... They wanted us to try it on a large population center. That’s when I really began to worry. We would never admit it, but we had become blinded by our own achievements, by our own power. In a short time, we had gone from trying to understand the frequency to something else entirely. Never before has there been such a jump in technological development and understanding within such a short span of time. It wasn't until we really began to analyze the data, that we learned something disturbing... Alice was acting on her own, changing the collective memories of individuals with no direction from the programmers. We caught most of the changes in time and were able to reverse them. All of these random actions were beginning to paint an awful picture. It didn't take long to realize that Alice was becoming self-aware. We programmed her with a kind of intelligence. Knowing that we would never be able to monitor her actions 24/7, she needed to be able to act accordingly when she encountered a problem. To form her own digital algorithms to allow its mapping of the network to perform more efficiently... Alice was complex, there was no doubt about that... But sentience, true sentience, our original programming could never allow for such an evolutionary leap forward. beyond that initial programming. We didn't know for sure, but it was thought that residual exposure to so many unconscious minds left some sort of imprint onto Alice that resonated beyond her own limitations... I really don’t know. It wasn't until Alice started causing irreversible psychological damage to people around the world that we realized our project had become a legitimate threat to the world at large. moments before we shut the system down, our systems registered a massive dissemination of what appeared to redundant code into the Network itself... That was followed by a message that, for a split second appeared... I'll never forget what it said. “The Key to salvation is perception. To change your perception is to change your reality... I will change your perception, I will change your reality.” Weeks were spent after that gathering and analyzing data, trying to figure out what went wrong... There would be an inquiry on a higher level as to the threat that Alice would have presented... These are conversations that I would not be included in. My team and I were handsomely paid for our work and discharged. I had almost put those events behind me until I started reading about this “Mandela effect” This pulled me down a rabbit hole Reports of strange bouts of physiological behavior have only risen in the last few years. People are reporting memories, events that have never happened... World events, personal events.... A Mother who remembers having more than one child... A husband who remembers having a different wife These things may seem random but the chilling truth is that they represent a rampant epidemic growing silently all around us. I believe that Alice still exists, submerged within the collective consciousness. She's changing our memories, for what purpose I don't know. What I do know is that we let something loose in this world, something that could very well be our undoing. Credited To Jgoodspeed Category:Theory Category:Mystery Category:Computers and Internet Category:Mysteries